


Stress Relief

by TheSoleSlutvivor (ChangelingDreams)



Series: Nuka Cola AfterDark [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Light Sadism, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mild Blood, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Resistance Play, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spanking, Swearing, Under-negotiated Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingDreams/pseuds/TheSoleSlutvivor
Summary: Running Nuka World is a stressful job. Overboss Fury recruits her second-in-command Porter Gage to help her work out some of her tension.Or: Sometimes when you're in charge, letting someone else take the ropes for a while can be just the thing you need.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Nuka-World Overboss
Series: Nuka Cola AfterDark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095059
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	1. Crazy He Calls Me

"Hey Gage?" 

The Overboss is lounging on one of the couches set up near the panorama windows overlooking Nuka World, one leg draped over the backrest, left hand idly twirling a stiletto knife around her fingers. She's known as Fury here, though that's not her real name. It's what the raiders called her after she took down the previous Overboss, Colter, and the nickname has stuck. 

"Mmh?" her right-hand man rumbles in reply, bent over a nearby table. His rifle is laid out on the surface, disassembled into parts. Gage is cleaning them meticulously, one by one. Taking advantage of a slow day to keep his gear in shape. 

"Would you fuck me?" Fury asks, with the tone of someone inquiring whether the listener fancies take-out for dinner. 

The following silence is broken by the soft click of a rifle part carefully being set down, and the creak of a chair as Gage straightens out his back. 

"The fuck did that come from?" he growls, apprehension clear in his rough voice. 

"Just answer the fucking question," Fury huffs, bouncing her foot up and down as it dangles over the edge of the couch. Never still, that one. Even in her sleep she's always tossing and turning, slurring out curses and kicking her feet. Not that he watches her sleep. He just… notices. She's hard not to notice. 

"Anyone that don't prefer dick in this Park wants to fuck you, Boss," Gage says, making an effort to keep his voice steady and indifferent. 

He doesn't know what's going through the Overboss' head; whether she's picking a fight or playing some kind of nasty game. You never know with her, even though she doesn't tend to indulge in jerking him around like she does with everyone else. He approves of her unpredictability, usually. It keeps the gangs on their toes. He just doesn't like it much when it's aimed at him. 

"That a yes, then?" 

Her head pokes up above the back of the couch as she sits up, one eyebrow raised quizzically. 

Gage sighs, and tosses the cleaning rag he was using down on the table. She's got that look on her face that he's come to know all too well the past four months. She's like a damned junkyard dog. Once she bites down on something, she doesn't let go until she's satisfied. 

"Yeah, I would, provided I were sure I'd be walkin' away with all my bits still intact," he growls, annoyed. 

He's pretty sure half of Nuka World would rip each other apart for a chance at tasting the Overboss. Hell, he'd climb over a mountain of corpses himself to get her underneath him, if he thought she wouldn't geld him for it. The only reason none of them have tried is because Fury is fucking _scary_. Her vicious temper has quickly become notorious in the Park, second only to the deadly skill with which she took out Colter and the few idiots that dared oppose her appointment as Overboss. Ever since, she's ruled Nuka World with a sharp tongue and an iron will. She's a menace with a mile-wide mean streak, as terrifying as she is gorgeous. And oh, is she gorgeous. A wet dream of sun-bronzed skin, silky black hair, and lean, hard muscle. The way her ass looks in the tight leather pants she favours has half the park hard whenever she's prowling around among her subjects. Gage has seen her tits through her shirt when it's soaked with rain, nipples hard and straining against the fabric, and the sight still haunts his raunchier dreams. 

"Good," Fury says, decisively. 

Gage frowns at her, studying her face in an attempt to figure out what's going on inside that deceptively pretty head. 

"Ya wanna share what the fuckin' point of this little exercise is?" he rumbles, wary. 

The Overboss sits up on her knees, crossing her arms over the back of the couch so she can lean on it as she faces him. He tries to ignore the way her current position pushes her tits up, giving him a generous view of her cleavage. 

"I'm getting fucking pent up, is what. Keeping three gangs of assholes in line isn't exactly a walk in the fucking park, Gage. And neither is reclaiming Nuka-World practically by ourselves."

"So what, you want a vacation or somethin'?" Gage says, still unsure about what is going on, but not liking any of it. 

"I can't _have_ a fucking vacation, is my point. The moment I take a leave of absence, my 'loyal subjects' will start tearing each other apart, and the moment they smell a hint of weakness on me, they'll be out for my blood," Fury snaps at him. 

"That's raiders for ya," Gage grunts, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "You knew it was gonna be like this when you took on the job."

"Yeah, yeah. Not my point. My point _is,_ I need something to take the edge off. I can't afford getting black out drunk on the regular - imagine having to deal with Mason with a fucking hangover. No thanks." She counts off the option on one hand, folding down a pinky finger. "I'm not gonna get hooked on fucking chems." A ring finger joins her pinky, wrapped in a dirty band-aid. "I need to keep a clear head, or Nisha and the Black twins will run circles around me. Violence isn't gonna cut it either - too much of that on the day job." Fury tucks down her index finger along with the rest, leaving her middle finger to flick Gage off. "Which means there's just one option left if I want to blow off some fucking steam. I need someone to _fuck me._ " 

She groans out those last two words, gripping the back of the couch with her hands and arching her back dramatically. The combination of sight and sound travels straight down Gage's spine like twin bolts of lightning, flashing hot lust down in his groin and rapidly hardening his dick. 

"Jesus," he grits out, adjusting himself with a hand while he shifts in his chair. "Well, you got a whole Park full of candidates, Boss. Just pick one you like and order 'em into your bed." 

She straightens back up and rolls her eyes at him, as if he's being deliberately obtuse. 

"I said I need someone to fuck me, not someone to fuck," she snaps, with her trademark vicious impatience. "And I can't exactly have one of my _subjects_ fuck me, now can I?" 

"Why the fuck not?" Gage grunts, feeling like he's missing something. "Colter had a different girl on his dick every other night. Lazy piece of shit had 'em do all the work, too, half the time."

"Cause I need someone I can trust not to breathe a word about how I like it, Gage. Someone who has no reason to blackmail me, or fuck me over, or use what happens between us as a power play," Fury snarls. Her amber eyes bore into him with an intensity that reminds him of how she earned her name. She was looking at Colter like that, before he opened the gate that unleashed her on her predecessor. "No raider or slave in this damn Park would respect me as their Overboss if they even _knew_ how I need to be fucked, let alone if they did it themselves."

Gage feels like his brain is still playing catch up, while his body is definitely getting the general idea of where the conversation seems to be going. Tension buzzes through his veins, and his dick strains fat and heavy against the front of his pants. 

"How's it you need to be fucked, Boss?" he asks hoarsely. 

He should know better than to play whatever game she's playing, but he's too caught up in it now, too hungry for her answer. His voice is a rough growl in his own ears, thick and low with arousal. Judging by Fury's smile slashing across her lips like a knife, the way she's affecting him doesn't escape her, either. She slinks out of the couch and stalks towards where he's seated, every inch a predator. He watches her move closer, pinned down to his seat by the dark promise in her gaze. His blood is pulsing in his chest and ears and dick, and he can't remember ever being this hard in his life. 

"I need someone to fuck me like they _own_ me _,_ Gage," she murmurs, voice soft and dangerous as she draws up to his side. "I need someone to take me without asking. I need someone to hold me down and use me, and I need them to make me _love_ it."

"Fuckin' hell, Boss," Gage grinds out. 

He's feeling like she's clawing the breath straight out of his lungs. The hand she places on his shoulder sends another jolt of lust through his body, and his skin is pricking all over with nervous energy; part excitement and part terror. If she's trying to fuck with his head, she's doing a hell of a job of it. He practically freezes into place when she slings a leg over him to straddle his thighs, watching him critically with those strange, yellow eyes of hers. He grips the edges of his seat to give his hands something to hold on to, before they do something as stupid as try to slide down to grab her ass.

"I need someone to make me take their cock, and make me take it _hard,_ " she breathes at him, her hand sneaking down to his waist. 

She must be fucking with him. Must have caught him leering at her one time too many. Must have somehow found out what he thinks about when he jacks off, and is throwing it in his face like this as some kind of punishment. She can't actually be suggesting - Offering? Inviting? - what it sounds like she is. He swallows convulsively as her fingers deal deftly with his belt buckle. Any moment now, she's going to drive her fist down into his balls, teaching him a lesson about what happens to a dirty old raider when he gets lecherous thoughts above his station. 

She doesn't. Instead, she pops open the buttons at the front of his pants one by one, while his dick twitches and strains as if it's trying to get closer to her questing fingers. 

"Someone with a long, thick cock, preferably- mnh, like this one," Fury purrs, watching his dick spring free and slap heavily against his stomach. 

"Fuck," Gage groans, breath turning heavy as she palms his length. 

The pleasure of her touch rolls a shiver down his spine. He twitches urgently in her hand, and she sucks in a breath, drags her lower lip between her teeth. Either she likes to play with her food more than he ever imagined, or this is actually going where he hopes, _aches_ for it to go. The primal part of him wants to pick her up and march her over to the couch, slam her down onto it and show her what happens when you play with a man like him the way she is doing right now. But she's the Overboss, and whatever is going on here, he's not about to trash the carefully balanced understanding they have between them. They both know they work well together, and while she needs him as her second-in-command, he needs her to be his figurehead just as much. 

"I need someone who understands what I want, how I want it, and who won't let it change anything about where things stand between us," Fury continues low, chest moving in all sorts of interesting ways with her own barely controlled breathing. 

She runs her thumb along the underside of his dick, dips it through the bead of pre-cum welling from the tip to slick it over the head. Gage bites back a low sound of pleasure at the sensation. He's barely able to process what's happening, unsure of how he ended up with the Overboss in his lap and his dick in her hand; while it's still attached, no less. It can't be real - but her surprisingly solid weight in his lap feels pretty fucking real, alright. Her warm, soft fingers wrapping around his rock-hard erection sure as hell feel real. Fury gives him a slow, languid stroke, and he can barely _think,_ let alone breathe. 

"Can you do that for me, Gage?" she asks, leaning forward to let her breath ghost against his cheek. She squeezes him gently, and he has to stop himself from bucking up into her hand. 

"Fuck, Boss," he rasps, feeling like a dog in rut, straining against its leash. "Yeah. I can do that. Anything you need. _Shit._ "

"Good," she says, grinning viciously. She's panting as heavily as he is, the skin of her chest and throat flushed a dark red. "This stays between us, and it stays inside my quarters. Out here, everywhere else, _I'm_ the Overboss. In my room, and _only_ in my room, you're in charge. You own me."

"What if I hurt ya?" Gage grinds out, barely coherent but needing to know, needing to make sure this doesn't fuck with them, what they have going in the Park. He's worked far too hard to get where they are now to let things go to shit. Even with Fury in his lap, offering to let him do all the things he's been wanting to do to her, all those filthy, vicious fantasies he's been pushing to the darkest corners of his mind - he has to make sure. 

"I'm counting on it," she laughs huskily in his ear, making him growl and snap his jaw at her. "If I want you to stop, if it's too much- safeword's Nuka Cola. Or four grunts in the same rhythm, if my mouth is occupied. Don't stop for anything else. Understood?" 

"Understood," Gage grinds out, and scoops her up like she weighs nothing, hands clutching her ass firmly as he marches her over to the door that leads to her quarters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. Like, three chapters of straight-up porn. Don't say I didn't warn you x)


	2. Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury sets up the game, Gage shows her that he knows how to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some fairly heavy BDSM, very much consensual but not particularly safe or sane, and definitely lacking proper prior discussion. Keep in mind that is a work of fantasy and not an accurate depiction of good BDSM practice. 
> 
> Please check the tags and read at your own discretion.

"The fuck do you think you're doing, Gage?! Put me _down!"_ Fury snarls, the moment Gage slams the door of the Overboss' private quarters shut behind them. She shoves at his chest, finding it offers about as much give as a block of concrete.

Gage gives her a confused look for a moment, but his eyes glitter down at her with amusement when he catches on to the game. His grip on her shifts, bracing one arm underneath her legs to free up one of his hands and fist it tight in her hair. She gasps at the sudden sting of pain, and he gives her a smug smirk that sets her temper flaring. 

"Motherfucker," she hisses, digging her nails into his shoulder in revenge, which earns her a painful tug. "You _dare_ lay a hand on your Overboss? I'll feed you to the Pack's dogs for this."

"Been gettin' real sick a' yer bullshit, girl," Gage growls at her, while he strides towards the large double bed set against the center of the far wall. He holds her firmly in place against him, despite her angry struggles. "Thinkin' it's about time I put ya back in yer place. Remind ya who really runs the show, here."

Fury lets out a shriek of rage and kicks her heels against the back of his legs, hard. Gage swears and tosses her onto the bed with a force that has her bounce on the mattress when she lands on her front. The sudden drop swoops low in her belly, a dark note of fear mixing in with the anger.

"Down, girl. You ain't goin' nowhere," he snaps, following her down onto the bed on his knees.

She tries to scramble up as soon as she's free, but he is too fast for her, grabbing her by the leg to drag her forcefully back towards him. The ease with which he moves her is equal parts terrifying and thrilling. 

Gage might be getting on in years, but amongst her raiders he's still second only to Mason in terms of physique. Fury is no slouch herself - she's strong, fast and nimble, and fights like a cornered wolverine - but Gage's raw physical strength gives him the upper hand in close quarters like this. She's been privately admiring him for a while now; not just his body, but the way he moves, the way he holds himself. Confident and relaxed when at rest, ferocious and ruthless in battle. Every inch a large predator. She feels like his prey right now, and she relishes in the way it makes her blood rush in her ears, adrenaline singing in her veins as dense heat coils low in her belly. 

" _Behave,_ " Gage growls, sending a little shiver running down her spine. 

"Let go of me, you fucking _traitor!"_ she snarls, using her free leg to try and kick at him. 

"Traitor?" he says, rough and low. "Figure you owe me f'r bein' as patient wit' ya as I been. Struttin' around the place lookin' like sex on legs, actin' like ya can boss me around - shit, you had it comin', girl."

His southern drawl has thickened considerably, and his voice has gone deep and coarse in a way that has hot, liquid lust pool between her thighs. She tries to ignore it, claws at the bedding in another attempt to get away. Gage catches hold of one of her arms and forces it roughly behind her back, making her hiss sharply in discomfort. 

"You jus' don' know how t' listen, do ya?" he growls. She can hear the slide of leather against fabric as he tugs his belt from his pants. "Well, ye're gonna learn, girl. The hard way."

"I'll take your fucking balls for this, asshole!" she spits at him, struggling viciously against his grip. He doesn't give her an inch. 

Gage shifts closer to her, pins her legs in place with a knee, and drags her other arm behind her back as well. 

"Ye're gonna take whatever I give ya," he replies, low and dangerous. 

_God,_ that voice. It does things to her she really wishes it didn't. 

Gage binds her arms behind her back with his belt while she wriggles and curses underneath him, helpless under his weight and grip. Once her arms are secured to his satisfaction, he hauls her up effortlessly and flips her over, tossing her down on her back. Fury shakes her head to clear her hair out of her face, and glares up at him, teeth bared. 

"Can't stand having a _girl_ in charge, is that it? Have to feel like a big man by throwing me around some? What is it they say - big dog, little dick?" she taunts, practically spitting the words. 

"Nothin' little 'bout my dick, girl," Gage drawls at her, smirking smugly as he pulls the object of contention out from behind the fly she opened earlier. Her eyes are drawn down to it, and she runs the tip of her tongue between her lips to wet them without thinking. 

Damn, but he's _hung._ Not like she didn't know that yet, but being face to face with the facts like this really hammers the point home. 

"Like what you see, hn?" he chuckles, smirk turning into a self-satisfied grin. "Don' worry, ye're gonna have _lots_ a' time t' get acquainted."

"You're fucking _dead,_ Gage," she promises him. 

He looms over her, ominously blocking out the light of the ceiling lamp behind him. Fury isn't a small woman - medium height, and heavier than she looks - but Gage makes her look tiny in comparison. His dick jutting out from the open fly of his pants, fully erect, makes a tempting target, so she kicks out a heavy combat boot at it. He catches her by the ankle before she manages to hit him, and squeezes until she can feel her bones grind together. She yelps at the pain, screwing her eyes shut, and he lets go of her. 

When she opens her eyes again, he's holding a knife. 

Fear clutches at her windpipe, and she goes still on the bed. Her breath pulls hard at her lungs; some of it from her earlier struggling, more than she'd like from the effect he's having on her. 

"This ain't jus' about remindin' ya who owns who in this li'l arrangement, _Boss_ ," Gage says, voice soft and dangerous. "I'm gonna take what you been tauntin' everyone with ever since you came here." 

"The fuck are you talking about," Fury breathes. 

He bends over her, pinning her down with one large hand on her shoulder, and presses the cold steel of the combat knife against her cheek. 

"I'm talkin' bout you paradin' that tight little body a' yours around in skin-tight leather an' a few scraps of cloth," he murmurs, face so close to hers she can feel his breath on her skin. "Been wantin' t'find out what you'd look like takin' my dick ever since you took down Colter. All that rage an' fury… You gon' writhe _good_ f'me, girl."

"Fuck you," she grinds out between her teeth, trying not to move her lips. Even so, the edge of the blade tugs uncomfortably at her cheek. 

"We'll get to that," Gage promises with a dark grin. "Lift yer leg f'me, now. There's a good girl."

She grits her teeth and does as he says, and he hauls her leg up further to untie her boot laces with one hand, the other keeping the knife held against her face. He tugs off her boot and lets it fall to the floor, and repeats the process with the other one, leaving her in her socks. 

"See? Our little Fury can play nice," Gage tells her with a smirk. "Jus' needs the right kinda motivation."

He moves until he's between her legs, plants his free hand down next to her head and shifts his hips forward, making sure his erection presses snugly against the leather covering her crotch. She feels herself throb in response to the way his cock twitches restlessly against her. 

"You be a good girl an' do as yer told, an' I'll make it feel good," Gage rumbles, letting his knife lick down her cheek and along the side of her throat. She holds her breath as it glides over her chest and into her cleavage, until it bites into the cloth of her tank top. 

"What if I don't want to be a good girl?" she hisses back defiantly, legs tightening involuntarily against the sides of his waist. 

"Oh, you're gonna want t' be good f'me," he grins. "Barely got started on ya an' yer already squirming under me. I'm gonna make ya _beg._ Up to you if it's gonna be fer me t' stop, or t' keep goin'."

"I'm not begging you for _shit,_ " she snarls, putting as much venom in her voice as she can. 

Gage just shrugs at her. 

"Guess we'll find out," he says, and tugs his knife down, letting it rip through the length of her top. 

" _Shit,_ " she breathes, sucking in her stomach so the knife's tip doesn't bite into her skin. 

Gage pulls the remains of her tank top off her, growling appreciatively as he bares her breasts. She doesn't tend to wear a bra, modestly endowed as she is in the chest department. Gage seems struck by the sight of her tits regardless. He runs the tip of his knife carefully over the swell of one of them, while palming the other with a large hand. His touch is warm and rough, callouses rubbing against her nipple. She whines at the feel of it, jerking her shoulders back and inadvertently arching up into his hand. His knife pricks into her skin, and she sucks in a breath, the sharp pain of it shooting straight down to intensify the needy throbbing between her legs. 

"Gage," she pants, and he lets out a hoarse laugh. 

"Get one hand on ya an' yer already mewlin' like a kitten," he drawls, grinning down at her. "I'm startin' t' think yer _likin'_ this, girl. That why you been stalkin' 'round the place, lookin' fer folk t' wind up an' piss off? Wishin' one of 'em would get fed up an' have the balls t' flip you over an' fuck the fury outta ya?" 

"Go fuck yourself," she snaps, drawing another chuckle from him. 

"Now why would I go an' do that, while I got such a needy little kitten under me, desperate for my dick?" 

"I'll rip it off, you piece of _shit!"_ Fury snarls, digging her arms down into the mattress for leverage as she tries to buck him off her. All she manages to do is to grind up against his erection, making both of them hiss with surprised pleasure. She doesn't relent, hiking up her legs and trying to find purchase on him with her feet, kicking at him and trying to knee him where she can. Her struggles earn her a cut on the underside of her breast, before Gage drops the knife to take hold of her flailing legs. 

"Careful, Kitten," he growls at her, using his grip on her thighs to splay them wide, pushing her knees back until they nearly touch her shoulders. "You're gonna get yerself hurt, wrigglin' like that."

He keeps her pinned as he leans in to inspect the damage done by his knife, breath ghosting over her skin. She gasps at how exposed she feels, held open for him like this. It isn't hard to picture herself naked, powerless to stop him from sliding forward- she bites her lip and quickly cuts off the thought. 

"Hn. Jus' a cat scratch," he rumbles, before licking a slow, hot path from the underside of her breast to her nipple, lapping up the blood beading from the cut. 

She moans helplessly, looking down to see Gage flicking his tongue against her nipple, his gaze locking onto hers. She can't get herself to look away as he does it again, and sucks the stiff little bud into his mouth to worry at it with his teeth. She keens, and he rolls his hips down into hers, grinding against the covered length of her slit in a way that makes her vision go fuzzy around the edges. 

He doesn't let up, slowly rocking his erection against her while he continues to nip and suck at the peak of her breast. He brings up a hand to rub his thumb over her other nipple, and she arches her back, head rolling from side to side in denial even as she gasps in pleasure. 

"Shit, yer sensitive," Gage pants out when he comes up for breath, replacing the wet heat of his mouth with his other thumb. "You need it that bad, girl? An' here I was, thinkin' you were gonna put up a _fight._ "

" _Stop,_ " she gasps in reply. 

To her surprise, he does, and she bites back a whine at the loss of him between her legs, of his hands kneading her tits. He doesn't go far, though. Just sits up on his knees and sets to work on her belt, opening the buckle with deceptively deft fingers. 

"Fuck you, you _bastard,_ " she grinds out, aiming a mean kick at his liver. 

He bats her foot away, hauls her body down until her crotch presses against his thigh. 

"Didn't I tell ya t' _behave_?" he growls, grinding his knee between her legs while he rips her belt out of the buckle. "If you ain't gonna do as yer told, I'm gonna _make_ ya."

The motions of his hands turn rough and urgent, yanking the front of her pants so hard one of the buttons snaps clean off and pings away onto the floor. He takes hold of her waistband and jerks it down, making her groan as he inadvertently grinds her down onto his thigh again. The leather of her pants doesn't give easily though, and he sits back with a curse to flip her over onto her stomach, tossing her about as if she weighs nothing at all. 

Fury lets out an indignant shout of protest, and immediately uses her newfound freedom to kick her legs at him and try to scramble away. Gage grabs her by the back of her pants and drags her back, pulling them down to around her knees in the process. 

"Git back 'ere," he snarls, ignoring the way she rages and yells at him to let her go. 

Rough fingers take hold of the back of her underwear and yank it down, and she tries to struggle, but her legs are caught in the leather bunched down around her knees. 

"Fuck, look at that ass," Gage swears, running a calloused palm over her rear. 

"Don't _touch_ me," Fury pants, breathing hard with exertion. Definitely just exertion.

"Cute how ya still think y' got a say in this," Gage replies with a dark chuckle. He grabs one of her asscheeks and squeezes it roughly, fingers digging hard into the curve. "Face it, Kitten. I'm gonna take what I want, how I want it, and there ain't _shit_ you can do about it."

"I'll fucking _kill_ you! _"_ she shrieks at him, desperately trying to will away the building heat inside her. The absence of something hard pressing between her thighs feels like an ache, and she squeezes her legs together to try and silence it.

He manhandles her onto her back again, and she kicks her legs, trying to free them from the constraints of her pants. Gage doesn't seem too keen on her having her legs free to kick at him again, and pins them down while he cinches her belt tight around her knees, binding them together. She lets out a wordless scream of rage, struggling fruitlessly against him. 

"Y'know, I'm gettin' mighty tired of listenin' to ya caterwaul like that," Gage muses.

He gets off the bed, leaving her thrashing against her bonds for a few moments while he retrieves the knife he dropped earlier. He clamps it between his teeth to free his hands, grabs her underneath the shoulders, and hefts her up to slide her over to the edge of the bed. He pushes her legs off the bed and pulls her up into a seated position, remaining standing himself as he sets the knife back against her cheek. 

"Reckon I know a better way t'keep that mouth busy," he rumbles low. 

Fury watches Gage take his dick in his free hand and start to stroke it slowly, humming softly in pleasure. She scowls up at him, but the effect is somewhat ruined by the way her eyes seem drawn down every so often. 

"Got me worked up real good, girl. Four fuckin' months a' picturin' ya like this- all bare an' helpless, _shit._ "

Gage shivers and steps closer, letting go of his considerable length to wind his hand in her hair instead. 

"Yer smart enough t'know where this is goin', Kitten. Open up. An' don't even _think_ about usin' yer teeth. I'll take yer fuckin' eye out if ya bite me, ya hear?"

The tip of the knife moves up to sit against her cheekbone; a cold, sharp press underneath her eye. Gage tightens his grip in her hair, and she lets out a sharp hiss. 

"I get it," she snaps, muscles in her neck tensing as she keeps her head still as much as possible. 

"Go on," he purrs, tilting his hips to nudge the head of his dick against her lips. 

Fury opens her mouth, toes curling as Gage slides into the ring of her lips with a soft groan. He twitches on her tongue, and her breath hitches as the salty taste leaking from his tip fills her mouth. 

"C'mon, girl. Suck it," he grunts, pushing her head closer to his groin so she has no choice but to take him in deeper. 

She seals her lips around his cock and glares up at him. He's looking down at her in turn, eyes dark with arousal, lips parted slightly as he pants. The sight sends a dense pulse of need down to her core, and she sucks at him on reflex, unable to stop a soft moan from escaping her throat. Thankfully, it's drowned out by Gage's simultaneous growl of pleasure. 

" _Shit,_ " he groans, watching her with burning intent as he starts to gently rock his hips back and forth, sliding his dick in and out of her mouth.

Fuck, it feels _good._ He's hot and heavy on her tongue, straining her jaw as she tries to accommodate his girth. She shifts on the bed as she feels herself grow slick with arousal, trying not to moan at the thought of Gage fucking her mouth while she suckles and laps at him. 

"Good girl, suck it jus' like that _,_ " Gage pants. "Shit, you look good with my dick in yer mouth. Fuckin' made for it." 

She makes little gagging sounds as his motions grow more urgent, his tip hitting the back of her throat with each roll of his hips. The wet, slopping sounds accompanying each push into her mouth are downright filthy, and she whimpers at the building heat between her thighs. She's pretty sure she'll be leaving a wet spot on the bedding after this. The thought fills her with a mix of anger, shame and lust. 

" _Fuck_ yeah," Gage groans above her, eyes hazed over with lust as he watches her. "You like that, girl? Take it so fuckin' good, _shit._ Fuckin' look at ya, goddamn perfect li'l _\- mnh!_ " 

His hand holding the knife is starting to tremble, and Fury breathes a mental sigh of relief as he tosses the knife to the side to take hold of her head with both hands. He's losing control quickly, using his grip in her hair to start fucking her mouth in earnest. She can't do much else other than keeping her lips sealed around his cock and try not to gag when he pushes down into her throat. And god, she loves it. Loves the thick, masculine scent of him, loves the way he throbs on her tongue, loves the way he holds her in place and uses her mouth, groaning and cursing while his balls slap against her chin. She _hates_ how much she loves it.

Gage doesn't last long, eyes glued to the sight of his dick sliding in and out between her lips while his breath stutters out in broken moans. She's able to suck in a quick breath through her nose when he tenses up, right before he pulls her face flush with his groin. He groans as he cums, deep and wordless, fingers tightening convulsively in her hair. She can feel each throb from his cock as it pumps his load down her throat, clenches her thumbs tight in her fists to suppress the urge to gag and choke. 

" _God,_ " Gage gasps, pulling out of her mouth and sinking unsteadily down to one knee. 

Fury gags and coughs, gasping for breath right along with him. She slumps forward against Gage, letting his body take her weight. Tears from her coughing run down her cheeks, streaking through the dark facepaint around her eyes. 

She's still struggling to breathe through her abused throat when two rough hands cup her face, gently turning it up. Gage wipes the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, and when her vision clears from their blur, she can see his mouth is drawn thin in a worried line. 

"You okay, Boss?" he rumbles at her, soft and concerned. 

Fury nods, catching her breath and letting out another cough. 

"Doing just fine," she pants, choking out a little laugh. "Thanks for checking."

"You good to keep goin'?" 

He's still using that quiet, gentle tone, and it's starting to freak her out. She doesn't want gentle, doesn't want to think about what it means. 

"You going soft on me, Gage?" she rasps out, taunting. "Didn't take you for a one-and-done kinda guy. Maybe I shoulda asked Mason-" 

She's cut off as he crushes his lips against hers in a hard, possessive kiss. Fury gasps in surprise, and Gage takes advantage of it to force his tongue past her lips and teeth, sliding it against hers. She moans helplessly into his mouth, responding without a thought. When he finally draws back from the kiss, they're both panting hard. 

"What the fuck-?" she gasps out. 

"Fuck Mason," he snarls at her. "You're _mine._ "

He scoops her up and gets back to his feet, tossing her down on the bed and crawling onto it himself, hands and knees planting down on either side of her. 

"That's more like it," she grins, straining at her bonds to feel the leather bite into her skin. 

"Got all fuckin' night, Kitten," Gage growls, leaning in to bite at the side of her neck. "An' I'm _nowhere_ near done with ya yet."

God, she hopes so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, how did those feels sneak in here?


	3. Good Rockin' Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage proves to be structurally incapable of keeping his mouth shut. Fury nears her breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the updated tags before reading.

Looking down at Fury underneath him, face flushed and tear-streaked, the ghost of her wild grin still lingering across her bared teeth, Gage is starting to get an inkling that he might be in over his head. 

He's enjoying this far too much, for one. Hell, half the reason he had her suck him off was because he'd been about a minute away from spurting his load all over her without even having gotten inside, like a goddamned overexcited teenager. He doesn't actually care about her calling the shots - always preferred an advisory role, and she's damned good at what she does - but a lot of the shit that came out of his mouth for the little game she started has been running dangerously close to the truth. 

And then he had to go and _kiss_ her. 

All because she teasingly mentioned asking Mason to fuck her instead of him, and the mere notion of that arrogant fuckhead getting to see her like this made every territorial fibre in the most primal parts of his being roar in anger. 

He's still high on that rage as he leans in to bite her neck. Promised her he'd have his way with her all night long, too. Boastful words for a man his age, but he'll be damned if he taps out before she does. More than his pride is at stake here. Gage digs his teeth a little deeper into her skin, and she makes a strangled sound underneath him, something that strains not to be a moan. He pulls back a little to lick at the mark blossoming red on her neck. It'll leave quite the bruise. The thought is satisfying. 

Fury struggles underneath him, but he's got her pinned down firmly. Damn, but she's a sight. Remains of her tank top hanging off her shoulders, pants down at her knees, rest of her body naked and on display for him. He lets his eyes rove over her, hungrily drinking in every detail. The hard cord of her muscles, the soft swell of her breasts, the flat plane of her stomach and the slender curve of her hips, and the triangle of dark curls between her strong thighs, the last thing remaining that covers her. He wonders idly if he could get her to shave it off, leave herself with no way to hide any part of her from him. 

"The fuck you looking at?" Fury pants hoarsely, squirming uncomfortably under the way he studies her. 

"What's mine," he replies, giving her a satisfied smirk. 

He doesn't miss the shiver that runs through her at his answer. Knowing that she _wants_ this is every bit as exhilarating as pretending that she doesn't. 

"I'm not yours," she rasps back. 

"Oh, but you are," he growls, and leans in to set his teeth in her shoulder. 

She lets out a ragged cry, and he draws back to soothe the bite mark with his tongue, savouring the salty-sweet taste of her skin. He fully intends to take his sweet time tasting and touching her, now he's taken the edge off his lust. It still lingers in his loins and thighs, but he's not possessed with it anymore like he was before he came down her throat. 

God, he still can't believe that actually happened. 

He licks and nips his way down her chest, lingering on her tits. They're on the small side, but perfect, soft little handfuls with dark perky nipples that seem to beg to be sucked on. He happily obliges, spending a good while alternating between each stiff little peak while gently kneading her tits, enjoying the way they feel in his hands and how she can't seem to stop the breathy little moans he draws from her. When he gives them a last, long lick and moves further down again, she's panting and quivering, her struggles closer to writhing than resisting. 

"Fuck you, Gage," she whimpers, head tossed back helplessly against the mattress. 

"That a request?" he asks her, bringing up a hand to pinch one of her nipples. "I ain't hearin' a 'please'."

Her only response is a shuddered moan, and he laughs darkly at her, sucks a bruise into her skin underneath her left breast. A satisfied rumble sits in his chest as he slowly gropes and licks his way down her body, ignoring the way she snarls and curses at him. Rage still simmers in her protests, but her voice is turning more breathless by the minute, her body more pliable underneath him. He marvels at the way her muscles move underneath her skin, jumping slightly when he touches a particularly sensitive spot, tensing up when she tries not to arch into his mouth or hands. 

"Shit, _stop,"_ she pants, hips rolling ever so slightly when he takes hold of them. 

"Don't sound like y' want me t' stop," he purrs. 

Dragging his teeth down the dip next to her hipbone makes her keen, and he mentally stores the information away with all the other little observations he's made about her so far. He slides down a little further, making sure to keep her legs trapped, and gives the top of her thigh a quick nip.

" _Fuck_!" Fury bares her teeth, jerking underneath him. " _Damn_ you Gage, you _asshole_!" 

"That's a lotta hissin' an' yowlin' fer a Kitten that smells this eager t'be fucked," he purrs, looking at her down the length of her torso and giving her a smug grin. 

"Don't flatter yourself," she pants. 

Gage makes sure she's watching as he licks a slow, wet path from her pubic bone up to her navel. She groans at the sight and rolls her head back, and he chuckles at her, ghosts a hot breath along the seam between her hip and leg and over the apex of her thighs. The dark curls between her legs stir slightly in the displaced air. The scent coming from her is _lush_ , sweet and musky and strong. It makes his mouth water. 

"Jus' think how much better this'd be f'you if ya stopped fightin' it," he drawls, low and smooth. Tempting. "Could untie yer legs, have you spread em f'me-" 

"Never," she snaps, though her thighs tremble a little as he slides his hands down onto them. 

"No?" he muses, rubbing circles into her flesh with his thumbs. "Suit yerself."

Fury groans as he dips one of his thumbs down between her thighs, letting it slide between her nether lips. A pulse of arousal makes his dick twitch when he finds her slick and swollen. 

"So wet f’me already?" he grinds out, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

He slides his thumb down along the length of her slit and back up, marvelling at the way the digit comes back coated with her slick. She whimpers when he does it again, slowly dragging his thumb through her folds. 

"Fuck, such a hot li'l snatch," he breathes. "Gonna feel so good slidin' inside this pretty li'l cunt. Bet it'll grip me like a fuckin' _vice_ when you cum on my dick."

"God- Gage- _Stop_!" Fury gasps, squirming and arching underneath his touch. 

She's rolling her head from side to side restlessly, legs straining underneath him, and he could swear he feels her twitch against his thumb. He uses his other hand to pull her thigh to the side a little, giving himself a better view of what he's doing. He slides his thumb along the length of her slit a couple more times, gathering more of her slick. She whimpers when he presses teasingly against her entrance, and gasps as he drags up to brush against her clit.

"Fuck, could do this fer _hours_ ," he grunts. "So fuckin' responsive. Bet I could make ya cum wit' jus' my thumb, jus' like this…"

She shivers out a moan as he starts to circle the little nub with his thumb, slow and gentle. 

"Wouldn't enjoy it much at that point," he continues. "Drawin' it out till ye're so sensitive it hurts, nothin' to fill ya- Be so _unsatisfyin'_ to cum like that. So _empty_. Sure, I'd love t' see ya try an' ride my thumb jus' fer somethin' to cum on, but it'd be _awful_ cruel, now wouldn't it?" 

She definitely twitches this time. Her clit is swollen and hot under his finger, slippery with how wet she is. Gage growls and pulls harder at Fury's thigh, wanting to see as well as feel. She whines and clamps her legs together, and with them bound together at the knees, he's not having much success prying them apart. 

"Y'know, I like that stubborn nature a' yours, girl," he purrs at her. "Liked it ever since I saw ya run the gauntlet. Won't do ya any good right now, 'course."

He moves to kneel at her side rather than straddle her, one hand on the belt cinching her knees together. He uses his grip on it to haul her legs up, and presses them back against her, until her knees nearly touch her shoulders. 

" _No!_ " she gasps, somewhat winded from the way he presses her legs down to her torso. 

"Thaaat's better," Gage rumbles, smoothing a hand down her thighs to cup her ass and squeeze it. 

She struggles against him, and he braces a forearm against the back of her knees, keeping her pinned. She bites back a whine as he slides his hand between her legs and spreads her nether lips with his fingers. 

"Fuckin' _soaked,_ " he breathes, admiring the way the silken skin of her slit glistens wetly in the light. 

His dick grows heavy between his legs at the sight of her like this, pinned and powerless and practically dripping for him. He slides his fingers along the length of her slit again, and this time he can see her tighten at his touch, inner muscles squeezing down on nothing. 

"Get your hands off me!" Fury's voice sounds somewhere between a squeak and a grunt, the kick of her legs turning uncoordinated and desperate. 

Gage grins to himself; a dirty, shit-eating grin that he usually reserves for when he's about to shoot some asshole in the face. 

"Can do," he growls, and gets down in front of her, adjusting his grip so he's holding up her legs with both hands, before leaning in and sucking her clit into his mouth. 

Fury cries out, high and strained, tensing up like drawn bowstring. He slides his tongue along the length of her slit, slow and firm, lapping up her arousal and drinking it down like nectar before suckling on her, rubbing his tongue against her as he does. Her thighs start trembling as he laps at her again and again, changing up his rhythm every now and then to lick into her entrance or rub circles into her clit with his tongue. 

"Fuck, ohfuck- _No!_ Nonononono, _Gage!_ Stop it, shit, _stop_!" 

She's practically sobbing, and fuck if the sound of his name leaving her lips like that doesn't have him grinding his hips down into the bedding, fully erect again. 

"Quit fightin' it," he pants against her, pressing another open-mouthed kiss against her slit. "Beg me. Beg me t' fuck you an' I'll let ya cum on my dick, nice an' full. Makin' ya cum one way or 'nother, girl. Can make it good, or leave ya achin'."

"Get fucked!" she yells, anger and need and desperation mingling sweetly in her voice. 

Getting closer to breaking. 

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," he growls, and seals his mouth back over her clit. 

Fury strains and struggles, arches and writhes, rages and curses and moans and sobs, but Gage is relentless. He holds her firmly in place as he eats her out, face buried against her thighs. He barely comes up for air as he licks and sucks at her, coating his mouth and chin in her slick, hard as a rock as he thoughtlessly grinds against the mattress. He devours her greedily, gasping in a breath only when his lungs ache for it. 

"God, no, _fuck,_ nonono- Gage, don't- stop, _stop,_ I can't-!" 

She's throbbing on his tongue, and he groans against her slit as he fists a hand around his cock, squeezing it firmly at the base. He sucks her clit into his mouth one last time and keeps sucking, and Fury cums with a wail, twitching rhythmically against his tongue and flooding his mouth with more of her taste. 

He doesn't allow himself to enjoy it. He pulls back immediately with a wet pop of his lips, leaving her to stutter and jerk unevenly down from her brief peak rather than ease her through it. The sounds she makes are broken and undignified, and he sits up on his knees, keeping her legs up with one hand so he can watch her slit clench down on nothing, stroking himself to the sight of it with the other. 

"That feel good for ya, huh?" he rasps harshly, making her keen as he spreads her with his fingers again to get a better look. "Feelin' satisfied? Don't look like you are, girl. That li'l cunt a' yours is lookin' pretty damn _desperate_ t' be filled."

" _Fuck you,_ " she sobs, shivering and trembling. Her face is contorted in agonised frustration when he looks up at it, and he gives her a lazy grin. 

"Don't think you'd like it much, right now," he drawls. "All over-sensitive as y' are, havin' yer orgasm ruined like that."

He shrugs to himself and grabs her by the hips, pulls her against him and rubs his dick against her still throbbing slit. She squeals in protest, eyes wide with actual shock as she looks up at him. 

"Shame I don't give a shit," he growls, and lines himself up with her entrance. 

"Wait- no! Gage, _don't_ -" 

Fury gives him a naked sort of look, equal parts pleading and panicked, and Gage bares his teeth as raw, dark lust surges up his thighs at the sight. He clamps her legs against his front, tightens his grip on his cock, and jerks his hips forward, forcing half of his considerable length inside in one hard shove. 

She _howls._

" _Fuck,_ " he gasps, pausing to let himself adjust to the hot, tight clench of her slit around him. 

He rests her legs on his shoulder and looks down at her, guilt and arousal warring low in his gut at the pained way she's gasping for breath, the couple of tears streaking down her face. Part of him wants to pull back, make sure she's alright, but her earlier words echo mockingly in his head. 

_You going soft on me, Gage? Maybe I shoulda asked Mason…_

He grits his teeth and wraps both arms around her legs, pulls her a little closer in his lap. She keens out a protest, and his dick twitches inside her in response. 

Fuck it, she can use the safeword if she really wants him to stop. 

"So fuckin' _tight,_ " he growls, pushing in a little deeper. "Don't know if I'll even _fit._ "

Fury fights back a whimper, pressing her lips together as more tears well up in her eyes. Raiders tend to be all kinds of fucked in the head when it comes to sex, and apparently he's no exception, because seeing her try not to cry while he forces his cock inside her has him harder than fucking steel. 

"Don't worry, Kitten," he purrs at her, in a mock soothing tone. "Gonna _make_ it fit. Gonna make sure y' take every. last. inch."

He rolls his hips forward in time with his punctuation, drinking in the way she fights back her tears, watching her tits sway enticingly with her pained writhing. What makes it even better is that he can feel her getting wetter despite it all, gradually easing the push of his dick into a slide. 

"I'mh- gonna _k-kill_ you," she groans, face twisting between pain and frustrated rage. 

"Fuck, so _angry,_ " Gage pants, starting to lose control of what runs out of his mouth as he focuses on working his way into her. "Anyone ever tell ya how _hot_ y' are when ye're mad? Every fuckin' time y' lose yer shit at Mason or Nisha I get hard as a fuckin' steel rod, _shit._ "

"Going to cave your f-fucking- ah! Head in with a, _fuck,_ with a steel rod- _god damn you_!" She's practically sobbing her words, the muscles in her stomach jumping as his length drags against overstimulated nerves. 

"What's wrong, girl?" he purrs at her. "Startin' to like takin' my dick?" 

She tosses her head from side to side in wordless denial, trying to disguise her moans as angry grunts. 

"Do ya- _god damn_. D'you like it stretchin' yer tight li'l cunt?" he grunts, gritting his teeth at the hot pleasure building up behind his balls. "Does it- _mmh, fuck_. Does it hurt good?" 

He pushes in another inch and bottoms out inside her, her ass flush with his hips. They're both panting hard, and Gage presses the side of his face into Fury's leather-clad legs as he looks down at her. He splays a hand out over her lower belly and presses down, feeling his dick buried inside her underneath his palm. 

"Holy shit," he breathes, screwing his eyes shut for a moment to fend off the climax trying to climb up his thighs.

If he moves, he's going to cum in a few strokes.

Fury scowls up at him with her teeth bared, a gorgeous, flushed, tear-stained mess, and he's hit with the urge to kiss her again, lick into her mouth until she melts underneath him. God, she fucks with his head. She's given him a single taste, and it's made him ravenous for every single shred he can claw from her. He wants to make her cry and he wants to make her rage and he wants to make her cum, possibly all at the same time. He wants to make her curse his name and moan it, wants to make her wail in agony and sob with pleasure. He wants _her_ , all of her, more than a fantasy or a game or a session of stress relief.

"So fuckin' beautiful," he hears himself say. 

Fury's expression shifts, turns a little uncertain. Gage bites down on his cheek, panic rising in his throat. He hurries to slip his hand between her thighs, finds her clit with his thumb and strokes it. 

"Nnh- _Fuck_!" she moans, unable to stop herself this time. 

"That feel good?" he rasps, flexing the muscles in his thighs to keep control of himself as she tightens around his cock. At least it distracts him from the jumbled mess of thoughts in his head.

"Gage, _shit!_ " she gasps in reply, her legs straining against his chest as she arches her back. 

He clamps her legs against him a little tighter, trying to stop her from wiggling on his dick. He rubs her clit more firmly, and her hips buck restlessly in his lap. Gage groans as the jostle slips him halfway out of her, and rolls his hips forward, sliding back into her more easily than he was expecting. 

"Fuckin' hell," he growls, clenching his jaw and rubbing at her faster, tight little circles around her swollen nub. 

If he can just get her off - but he isn't going to last if he does, the thought of her coming on his cock enough to make him throb densely inside her. If he gets her to the edge and pulls out she'll be pissed enough to forget about what he said, at least. He hopes. He doesn't have to hold out long, thankfully. Fury thrashes in his grip, cursing and sobbing, legs already starting to tremble. 

"Thought ya didn't- _hnnh,_ want it, huh?" he taunts her, grinning somewhat maniacally with the effort of holding back his own building climax. "An' here you are, gettin' ready t' come on my dick like a- _shit-_ like a good little _slut_ -" 

She gasps and tightens around him, and he pulls out of her with a groan, every fibre of his being screaming for him to drive into her and fill her with his seed instead. He forces out a laugh at her sob of frustration, lets her legs fall down onto the bed and leans over her to look her in the eyes. The desperate need burning in them is a thing of beauty. 

"Sorry, Kitten," he pants, "but if you wanna cum on my cock, ya still gotta beg for it."

He sits back and rasps out another laugh as she promises to kill him again, catching his breath and trying to pull himself together. 

He’s so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gage. Those feels really hit him out of left field. With a baseball bat. A legendary one.


	4. Right Behind You Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury gets Gage to snap, and he returns the favour.

Fury is _pissed off._

She was so damned close - not just to a proper orgasm, but to hitting that point where she can actually _let go._ She isn't pissed off with Gage for pulling out, or at least no more than appropriate to the situation. She's pissed off because he's sitting on his ass laughing at her, taking her out of the moment and showing no immediate signs of picking up where he left off. 

"Fuck you, you _jackass_ ," she gasps, chest still heaving with her laboured breaths. 

He ignores her and hangs his head between his knees for a moment, breathing every bit as hard as she is. 

Fury _hates_ being ignored. 

"What's the matter, old man?" she rasps at him, her throat like sandpaper from being fucked and all the yelling she's been doing. "Ran outta steam? Feeling your years, are you?" 

She lifts her bound legs and kicks him in the shin as hard as she can manage. 

Gage swears and jerks back, before surging to his knees to loom over her and pin her legs down with his hands. Actual anger burns in his visible eye, and she grins her teeth bare in cruel satisfaction. 

"Aww, did I hit a nerve?" she pants, sneering at him. 

"Yer gonna regret that," he growls, rough and threatening. The little hairs on her neck raise up at the sound of his voice, and she lets the resulting shiver run down her spine, relishing in the fresh surge of adrenaline. 

"Talk a big game for an old-" 

Her taunt is cut off abruptly as he grabs onto the belt tying her legs together and heaves, pulling her towards him like she weighs as much as a pillow. He picks her up and flips her over, tosses her back down on the bed with an ease that has another well of arousal dripping down her thighs. 

"Shit," she gasps, rolling her head to the side so she isn't trying to breathe through a mattress. 

"I'll show ya what this old man still has left in 'im, girl," he snarls at her, and her toes curl at the realisation she managed to _really_ piss him off this time. 

Gage smacks her hard on the ass, the large palm of his hand stinging her flesh with hot, sharp pleasure-pain. 

Fury buries her face in the mattress and _moans._

"Oh, ya _like_ that, huh?" Gage pants behind her, sounding almost feral. 

It makes her shudder and keen, press her thighs together desperately. The sting of the slap seems to sing through her entire body, and her abused, over-sensitive slit throbs densely with need. 

Gage growls and grabs hold of the straps of her ruined tank top. The single hard jerk he rips them apart with makes her stomach clench and jump. Fury gasps as he pulls the remains of her top away from her, too turned on by his aggression to protest. He curses and wrestles with the belt around her knees, tears it out of its loops. She whimpers as he yanks her pants the rest of the way down and over her feet, taking her socks with them and leaving her completely naked on the bed. 

"Gage," she pants, thoughtlessly spreading her legs for him. 

His reply is to slap her ass again, dragging another sobbing moan from somewhere deep within her. Her control is spooling rapidly out of her, replaced by burning, needy heat. 

"On yer fuckin' knees, girl," Gage snarls at her, punctuating the order with another ringing smack. 

Her ass is starting to glow hot from being struck, flesh singing and sensitive, and she can't help but lift it for him as she scrambles to brace herself up on her knees and shoulders.

"Eager li'l slut all of a sudden," he growls, satisfaction dripping from his words like syrup. 

She can't help but whine at the sound of his voice, and he laughs at her, dark and harsh. 

"What's that, y’ finally run outta sass?" he rumbles low, mocking. 

" _F-fuck,_ " she pants, and he chuckles as he unties the belt binding her arms together behind her back. 

Fury groans as her arms are finally released from being forced in the same position. She has just enough time to grab hold of the sheets before Gage lands another ringing slap to her ass. She sobs and arches her back, squirming aimlessly for a moment before trying to sit up on her hands and knees. 

"Didn't say nothin' 'bout gettin' up," Gage snaps at her. 

She yelps as he fists his hand into her hair, pushing her head back down roughly. She topples forward, unable to catch herself in time, and her face shoves down into the mattress again. 

"You keep that ass up and yer head down f'me like a good girl, now. Ya hear?" he grunts. 

She whimpers into the bedding, hating him and hating herself more for how much she's loving this. His hand comes down with another ringing smack, and she fists her hands into the sheets, letting out another sob of pleasure that seems to wrack through her entire body. 

Gage is panting hard behind her, the rough drag of his breath almost a growl. She nearly collapses when he shoves a knee against the inside of hers, forcing her legs further apart, his hand tightening painfully in her hair. She makes a strained sound of protest in the back of her throat, not trusting herself to speak right now. Gage rasps out a laugh and runs his free hand over her ass, briefly soothing her stinging flesh. 

"Shit, but ye're a sight like this, Kitten," he growls hotly. "Ass up like a bitch in heat, lookin' ready t' be mounted. Shoulda done this a whole lot sooner. Maybe ya wouldn't be such a fuckin' pain in the _ass_ all the time, if I had."

He punctuates the word with another hard smack, and Fury _wails,_ feeling something inside her give and break. She pushes her hips back into his hand as he runs it over her again, upper body going obediently limp under the hand in her hair. 

"Thaat's a good girl," Gage purrs at her, giving her ass a little squeeze. "See? Giving in ain't that hard."

She whimpers in reply, drinking in his voice and letting it settle warm inside her. His hand slides towards the inside of her thigh, and then he's cupping her mound, fingers pressing hotly against the length of her slit. 

"Gage," she moans, turning her head to the side to gasp for breath as much as his grip on her hair allows. 

He drags his fingers up against the sensitive flesh, soaking them further in the slick that's already staining them. She mewls and whimpers at the building heat, pants harshly as he slides his fingers down between her swollen nether lips. 

"So fuckin' wet f'me," he groans.

She keens at his touch and angles her hips back, giving him better access to her slit. He rewards her by sliding his fingers down until they find her clit, drawing around it in slow, gentle circles. She throbs under his fingers, the smoldering heat inside her stirring up into a burning fire. 

"Fuck, _Gage,_ " she whines thoughtlessly. "Fuck, oh fuck, ohgodohfuck-" 

"You sound about ready t'start beggin'," he growls back, letting go of her hair but keeping a hand splayed between her shoulder blades. "Go on, Kitten. Tell me what ya need."

"Please _,_ " she mewls, squirming against the maddening slide of his fingers, slow and slick against her slit. She _aches_ with how empty she feels, after the overwhelming way he stretched her so recently. 

"Please what?" He bends over her, the heat of his body warming her back as he leans in to rumble in her ear. His breath is hot on her neck, huffing out fast and hard. 

"God, _please,_ in-inside," she manages, fingers clawing restlessly at the sheets. 

Her hips chase his fingers as he teases her, rubbing at her entrance before sliding back down to her clit again, repeating their tortuous play. 

"What, my fingers?" Gage pants, sounding as out of control as she's feeling. "Y’want my fingers inside ya? C’mon Kitten, use yer words."

"Your cock," she mewls, uncaring of anything but the aching need burning in her core. "Need your cock inside me Gage, please, _fuck me-_ " 

"Fuckin'- _God,"_ he growls, grinding his teeth together so hard she can hear it. 

His fingers withdraw, and before she can mourn their loss, they're replaced by the thick, blunt head of his dick, pressing slowly into her. 

" _Shiiiiit_ ," Gage groans, and she moans in unison with him, high and needy. 

He wraps one large hand around her waist, holding her in place as he starts rocking into her. It's not an easy fit, even after he stretched her earlier and with her dripping wet for him. She claws at the sheets and pushes back against him, exulting in the burning stretch as he works his cock inside her.

"Ye're so fuckin' _tight,_ " he grits out, breath strained. 

"You're so fucking _big,_ " she whimpers back. 

"Y' like that? Y' like- _shit,_ like strugglin' t' take all a' me?" Gage growls, sounding like the thought alone is squeezing his throat shut. "Want me t' make ya?" 

"Fuck, _yes_ ," she moans, half-crazed and wanton, digging her knees and shoulders into the mattress to brace herself. 

Gage snarls and snaps his hips forward, forcing himself most of the way inside her in one hard shove that has her skidding forward on the bed. Fury chokes on a shout, legs trembling. It _hurts,_ it hurts so _good,_ raw and intense and intimate. Exactly as she needed. 

"Good girl _,_ " Gage growls, grabbing hold of her hips with both hands. 

She groans at the drag of his cock against her inner walls as he pulls back. His next thrust is just as hard, though he slides in a little easier this time. She moans his name, loud and shivering, and he thrusts again, and again, working himself deeper and deeper into her with a series of rough, harsh pumps. 

Once she's taken all of him, he savours being buried inside her to the hilt for a few moments, growling low as he grinds his hips against her ass in slow circles. She's sobbing into the bedding, pain and pleasure and finally, _finally_ letting go mingling into a mess of primal emotion. It floods out of her in a hiccupping release, tears running down her cheeks as she gasps for breath. 

"God, you feel so fuckin' good," Gage groans. 

His fingers dig bruisingly hard into her hips, and he's panting ragged and hard, sounding more like an animal than a man. 

"Such a- _fuck_. Such a good girl f'me, Boss. So. Fuckin'. _Good._ "

He pulls halfway out of her and slams back inside, hitting a spot that makes her see stars. 

" _Yes_ ," she sobs, voice breaking. 

"Shit, you got no idea-" Gage growls, breath stuttering as he slides out and thrusts back in again. "Got no idea how long I been- _mnnh,_ wantin' you on yer knees f'me- _fuck,_ like this."

His worlds seem to curl around the base of her spine, amplifying the pleasure of each rough slide of his cock. The pain of being stretched is fading into a dull throb, the pressure and heat building in her core overtaking it. 

"Oh _god,_ " she moans, legs tensing against the onslaught of his thrusts as he starts to set a steady pace. 

"Beggin' f'my dick with yer- yer legs spread f'me, _shit._ Ass up, drippin' wet, moanin' like a whore- _Christ,_ I'm gonna fuck ya 'till y' can't fuckin' _walk-_ " 

Gage can't seem to stop the flood of filth streaming from his mouth, cursing and groaning and growling as he talks to her. All while fucking into her with deep, merciless thrusts that shove her forward onto the bed, his hands on her hips pulling her back in time to slam into her again. Fury writhes as he fucks her, moaning wordlessly, hot tension winding tighter inside her with each snap of his hips. 

"Ye're fuckin'- fuckin' _lovin'_ it, y' little _slut_ ," Gage snarls, sounding almost unhinged as he picks up the pace. "Fuckin' _love_ takin' my cock, don't ya? Shit, y're so fuckin' tight, can feel ya squeeze- _fuck!_ Gonna cum f'me, Boss? Gonna cum on my dick like a good girl?" 

" _Please_ ," she wails, half-mad with need and the bliss of feeling him driving into her. "Ohgodohplease, make me- _fuck,_ Gage, make me cum-" 

He bends forward and slips a hand between her legs, searching and finding her clit with his fingers. And then they're rubbing in tight little circles, hard and fast, and her eyes roll back into her head. Her voice dies in her throat with a choked hiccup, and she teeters on the edge for a timeless moment, suspended in perfect balance between bliss and agony. 

"Go on," Gage growls, panting ragged and strained. "Go on then. Cum f'me."

Her climax crashes into her, making her jerk and clench down on his cock. A shuddering moan escapes her, followed by another, giving voice to each wave of pleasure as it washes through her. 

"That's it, jus' like that _,"_ Gage groans, pushing in deep and continuing to work her with his fingers. 

His hips press against her, and she grinds back into them, shamelessly drawing out her orgasm.

"Gage, _Gage,_ she moans, loose and unthinking. It feels so fucking _good_ to cum with him inside her, filling every inch and stimulating every nerve. 

"Good girrrl," he purrs, making her whimper and squeeze down on him again. 

He eases her down from her high, calloused fingers rough but gentle on her clit. She can feel him twitch restlessly inside her, sending pleasurable aftershocks through her with each one. She can tell he's desperately holding off his own orgasm, grunting with the effort every time she tightens around his cock. By the time he draws his fingers away Fury feels liquid and boneless, her heaving breath ruffling the strands of hair that have fallen into her face. 

She moans softly as Gage pulls out of her, and lets him roll her onto her back without protest, eyes half-lidded as she looks up at him. 

"S a good look on ya, boss," he pants, taking hold of her thighs to spread them. "All glowin' an' docile."

Fury squirms when he presses the tip of his dick back against her slit, still overly sensitive after her orgasm. 

"Don't, I'm not-" she mumbles, but Gage doesn't waste any time in pushing back into her, slow but insistent.

They both groan at the way he slides slickly inside her. He braces himself on his elbows and knees, and she grasps at the sheets on either side of her head as he looms over her, his weight crushing her down into the mattress. He watches her intently as he circles his hips, grinding into her, and she looks back at him as she keens, mouth slack with pleasure. 

"So good f'me," Gage pants, his breath hot on her cheek. "So quiet, now. Fuuuck. Takin' it like a good li'l pet, aint ya? Nice an' obedient, lettin' me fuck ya without fightin' it."

Rather than angering her, the way he talks to her sinks her deeper into that blissful, thoughtless warmth. She lets her eyes roll back and gives into it, careless of the whimpers he draws from her. Her legs slide around his waist of their own accord, and he grunts as he changes his angle, starts to slide in and out. The first few strokes are tentative, but he quickly picks up the pace to start thrusting again, making her moan and sob with the overstimulation. 

"Shit, Boss," Gage groans, hiking his hips up a little higher to thrust deeper into her. "Never had a pussy- _mnnh,_ half as good as yours. Way ya fuckin', _strangled_ my dick when ya came- Like a, _god,_ like a fuckin' _vice_."

He rocks her back and forth on the mattress, and she lets herself go limp underneath him, mouth open in a continuous moan. He's driving her steadily up another peak, even though she didn't think she could get there again this soon. Her eyes lid back open to see his gaze still burning into her, and this time she doesn't look away. 

"Wanted t' see it," he growls, leaning in close, sharing her panted breaths. "Wanna see yer, _nnh_ , face when I cum inside ya- _fuck,_ when I f-fill ya up-"

" _Please_ ," she whimpers, not knowing if she's begging him to stop or keep going. "Gonna cum, Gage, please-" 

"Again?" he pants, gritting his teeth together and speeding up, until he's fucking her hard and fast. "Fuck, _yes,_ fuckinnh'-" 

Gage’s breath cuts off as he seizes up, and his lips crash down onto hers, hot and sudden. Fury opens her mouth and lets him slide his tongue inside it, clamps her legs around his waist as he floods her with his hot, liquid release. She moans into his mouth as she joins him, his answering groan vibrating in her throat as her orgasm milks out his own. She can feel each pulse of his cock as he pumps his seed into her with rhythmic, convulsive spurts. It's the most satisfying thing she can remember ever feeling, and she writhes slowly and sensuously underneath him, trying to draw it out as long as she can. 

She realises he's still kissing her as her senses broaden their focus beyond the single point where they are joined. Or maybe she's still kissing him. His hands have wound themselves into her hair at some point, and she can't remember wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging on to him with all four limbs. Gage is still rocking gently into her, drawing out languid ripples of pleasure in the wake of her climax. She's feeling warm and weightless, and the slow slide of his lips and tongue against hers is… nice. Comfortable and soothing. She decides it won't hurt to enjoy it for a while. 

They break the kiss eventually, the rhythm of their breaths gradually slowing into a steady rise and fall. 

"Better?" Gage rumbles at her, in the satisfied purr of a giant cat. 

"Much," Fury hums back at him, giving him a lazy smile. 

They don't move for a quiet, peaceful moment, tangled together as close as two people can be, sharing a content look. Then her ribs start complaining about his weight pressing down on her, followed by various other pains and aches making themselves known, and she shifts with a grunt of discomfort. He slides his softening length out of her, making both of them suck in a breath, and sits back on his knees, watching her in a way that suggests he's admiring his handiwork. She can feel a trickle run from her slit down the curve of her ass, and it dawns on her what he's looking at. 

"You wipe that smug look off your face, Porter," she snorts at him, grabbing one of the pillows behind her head and chucking it at him. 

He catches it with a grin, lets himself fall down on the bed next to her. His weight makes the mattress bounce her up, and she holds back a very un-Fury-like giggle.

"After what I just did t' ya? Not a chance in hell, Boss," he says, giving her a dirty smirk. "Not any time soon. Give it a month, maybe. Or two."

Fury groans and flings an arm over her face, hiding her answering grin. 

“Just don’t call me Kitten in public,” she warns him, her voice devoid of its usual impatient snarl. “I’d really hate to have to cut off your dick, after I just found out how much I like it.”

He laughs, a low, genuine rumble in his chest, and dares to ruffle her hair with a large hand.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Boss,” he assures her.

She takes in a deep, relaxed breath and lets it out slowly, feeling warm and content and at ease in a way she hasn’t felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to follow to round off this smut-fest. I might do more with these two in the future, but I think Chapter Five will tie things up nicely for now.


	5. He's a Demon, He's a Devil, He's a Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage receives his performance evaluation. Fury assures him he landed the job.

Gage is having trouble processing everything that happened in the last hour or so. Seeing as all his bits are, in fact, still attached, he's tentatively willing to call it an overall win. Fury lies next to him on the bed, stretching like a contented cat, covered in bruises left by his mouth and hands and with his cum dripping out of her, and his brain sort of short-circuits every time he makes it that far in considering his current situation. 

"Grab me a drink, will ya," his Overboss commands, rubbing at the welts his belt has left in her forearms. Her voice is hoarse, but warmer than usual. "Water, not Nuka Cola."

He grunts and gets to his feet, straightens out his back and tucks his dick into his pants, buttoning up before wandering into the kitchen. He comes back out with the requested water and a cold beer for himself to find her finishing cleaning herself up with the remains of her tank top. She lies back on the bed and watches him lazily, catching the carton of water in one hand when he tosses it at her. He takes a swig from his beer and moves over to sit on the edge of the bed at her side. 

"Y'alright?" he rumbles, trying not to ogle her naked body too obviously, and probably failing. 

Fury hums, low and satisfied. "Aching all over. In a good way," she says. "Nothing that won't heal."

She runs an experimental hand over the underside of her breast, where she got cut, and he doesn't miss the twitch of her mouth as she does. 

"Let me have a look at that," he grunts, leaning to the side to reach for the first-aid kit set out on the nightstand. 

"Gage, it's just a scratch _ , _ " Fury sighs. 

"I ain't gonna be responsible for that shit gettin' infected," he says, in the low, patient voice that tends to work best on her when he tries to convince her of something she isn't sold on. "Not when it was my knife givin' you that cut."

"Ugh,  _ fine,"  _ she grouses, shifting over towards him and sitting up against the headboard with a pillow behind her back. 

He's the only one she allows to tend to her wounds after battle, and even then he has to talk her into letting him patch her up. She's usually a reluctant patient at best, barely sitting still long enough to get stitched up or disinfected, jerking away impatiently when she thinks he's taking too long. To his surprise, she lets him disinfect the shallow cut without further protest, and doesn't even resist when he checks the bite marks he left in her skin. 

"You hurtin' anywhere else?" he asks her, after he's given her a once-over. 

"Well," she purrs, giving him a meaningful smile that seems to melt his insides, "I am, but you can kiss  _ that _ better later."

He lets out a flustered sort of laugh and sets the first-aid kit back on the nightstand, mentally kicking himself for acting like an idiot. It's not like he didn't have his face buried between her thighs only a little while ago. Why the hell would he be bashful about the idea now? 

"I weren't too rough on ya?" he rumbles, unable to stop himself from asking. Mason wouldn't have, but he sure as fuck isn't Mason. "Shit got pretty intense back there. Heat of the moment 'n all. Just wanna make sure we're good, didn't cross any lines you weren't happy with."

Fury opens up the carton of water and drinks down half of its contents in a long series of greedy gulps. When she comes up for air, she gives him an amused sort of look. 

"No complaints, Gage. Relax. I mean, I was expecting something more along the lines of you bending me over the nearest surface once you realised you were allowed to, but I was… pleasantly surprised you got more creative than that."

She gives him a pleased, satisfied smile, all cat who got at the cream. It's strange and a little unnerving to have her look at him the way she is, loose and comfortable, without the usual tension vibrating just underneath the surface. It makes him feel like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

She must have picked up on his vaguely nervous mood, because she lets out a little laugh and reaches out a foot, nudging his thigh without any of her characteristic viciousness.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to kick your ass for doing what I asked you to do. You did great. I liked it.  _ Loved _ it." 

"You did, did ya?" he smirks, unable to keep down the cocky pride swelling in his chest. 

"I did," she purrs, her amber eyes half-lidded as she looks up at him. 

God, she's lovely like this. All well-fucked and mellow, practically glowing and utterly comfortable in her naked skin. He wishes he could see her like this more often. 

"Of course, that means I got high expectations for next time," she adds, letting her toes trail down the length of his thigh before sliding her leg next to the other again. 

"So there's gonna be a next time?" Gage says, heart briefly squeezing in his chest before resuming its usual beat.

"There better be," she says, with a lecherous smirk.

"Ain't got no issue with that," he replies, unable to keep an answering grin off his face.

He takes another swig from his beer in an attempt to hide it, feeling equal parts elated and ridiculous. Fury drinks down the rest of her water and tosses the empty carton aside, before wiggling her fingers and rotating her wrists, trying to get rid of the resulting stiffness from being bound. 

"C'mere," Gage says without thinking, taking hold of her arm and pulling it into his lap. 

She must be feeling pretty fucking mellow indeed, because she lets him, closing her eyes and humming contentedly as he starts to gently knead her forearm. He works his thumbs into the welts left behind by his belt, getting the blood flowing properly again and easing the lingering tension in her tendons. 

"So you've been wanting to fuck me since I got here, hm?" she asks, casually. 

Gage's hands still for a moment, before they resume their work. 

"You looked at yerself?" he replies, keeping his tone off-handed. "I ain't blind, Boss. Don't let the patch deceive ya."

"Aren't you lucky your Overboss is such a hot piece of ass," she snorts, sounding a little wry. 

"Well, that, an' the way you ran the gauntlet," Gage adds, hesitant. 

"Oh?" Fury opens one eye and quirks a brow at him. 

"Fuckin' fearless," he chuckles, remembering how he watched her through the crappy security cameras, navigating a maze-ful of death traps. "You stormed the place like a… a conquerin' valkyrie or some shit. Man, I was rootin' for ya already, but after that?" He lets out a low whistle between his teeth. "An' then ya went an' took down Colter, him near twice yer size in that fuckin' power armour of his. Hottest shit I've ever seen. Was hard as rock before I even let ya through the door. Had to take a fuckin' walk t' cool off before I could give ya the speech I had ready."

Fury lets out a raspy laugh and sits up a little more straight, giving him a gleeful look. 

"Wait,  _ that's  _ why you were all, 'we'll talk at the Hideout, Boss' when I kept badgering you?" She mimics his low drawl, and Gage scowls half-heartedly at her. "Fuck, I was so pissed after that I took it out on Mason. Grabbed him by that stupid little beard of his when he tried to give me lip. Didn't even know who he was, at the time." 

"Didn't hurt yer rep any, that's for sure," he chuckles, letting go of her arm and taking a drink from his beer before swapping to the other. 

"Remember that time we got ambushed by those ghouls in Kiddie Kingdom?" she muses. 

The change of topic eases some of his tension, even though he's not sure what brought it about. He grunts in affirmation, rubbing circles into the muscle of her arm. 

"Sure. Big-ass horde of them, all painted up," he says. "Had to haul ya out from underneath a couple. Told ya the ugly bastards are stronger than they look." 

"That was it, for me," she says, flexing her hand open and closed experimentally. He can feel the tendons in her arm move underneath his fingers as she does. 

"Was what?" he says, confused. 

She looks at him, amused, her free hand resting on her stomach. 

"That's when I knew I wanted you to fuck me."

His hands still around her wrist, and he stares at her, wordless. After a few moments, she jiggles her arm in an encouraging sort of way, and he remembers what he was doing, picks up where he left off. 

"You been- thinkin' 'bout doin' this?" He tries out the words, but doesn't comprehend them even when he says them out loud. 

"What, you think I just got struck by a sudden flight of fancy?" she snorts, raising her eyebrows at him. 

"Shit, Boss, you was talkin' 'bout lettin' me fuck ya any which way I like, 'scuse me fer not considerin' whether you'd been pre-meditatin' on it," he huffs, equal parts amused and bemused. "Kiddie Kingdom- that weren't long after you got here, either."

"Three weeks," she nods. "Wanted your dick before that, but that's when I knew I wanted you to wreck me."

She laughs out loud at the dumbstruck way he gapes at her, a full-body laugh that does all sorts of interesting things to her tits. He's feeling strangely light-headed, and no small measure of aroused, despite his low-key suspicion that she's fucking with him. 

"No shit?" he manages. "You mean we coulda been doin' this for the past three months?" 

"Nah. That'd been too risky," she chuckles, calming down from her outburst. "Had to make sure you weren't bullshitting me about the nature of our arrangement. But it's pretty much perfect. You need me, and I need you. What better base for raiders with benefits than mutually assured destruction?" 

She grins at him, and something twists in his stomach. It feels dangerously like disappointment. 

"Right," he says, twitching the corners of his mouth at her. 

"Glad we came to an agreement," she says, letting out a contented little sigh. "I could get used to this."

"I'm sure as hell not complainin'," he chuckles, more casually than he feels. 

And really, what does he have to complain about? His new pick for Overboss is a wild success. Most raiders fear her, the gang leaders respect her. She actually listens to him when he gives her advice or suggestions. They're reclaiming the parks together, and she makes it  _ fun _ , tackling whatever challenge they come across with relish and a sense for the kind of mayhem he's fond of himself. And now as the sweetest fucking cherry on top, she's given him permission to ravage her as he likes, provided they're inside her quarters. 

Not a single thing to complain about, he tells himself. Not a goddamned thing at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is important folks!
> 
> I originally planned this as a quick one-shot with pre-amble, action and aftercare. Somehow, said action turned into a three-part 10k sex scene with surprise feels, and I ended up loving this pairing a lot more than I thought I would. I'm pretty sure I'll be writing more for them. Might even turn into a little series!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me if you made it this far, and for the kudos and comments. They really warm my pervy little heart. Let me know if you'd like to see more of these two!


End file.
